homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Beaupre
Peter Beaupre is the leader of the gang of internationally wanted criminals and the main antagonist of Home Alone 3, the third Home Alone film. Peter, along with Alice Ribbons (Rya Kihlstedt), Burton Jernigan (Lenny Von Dohlen) and Earl Unger (David Thornton), have stolen a valuable missile cloaking computer chip for a North Korean terrorist group. Personality Peter Beaupre is the leader of his three comrades. Although he sometimes acts like a gentleman, Beaupre is cold-hearted and cruel. He's also very intelligent. For example, he suspected that Alex Pruitt's toy car was watching him and was able to outsmart Alex twice. Beaupre is also hot-tempered as shown when Alice informs him that she lost the car and when he sees that the chip is not in the toy car. Beaupre is also known to be sneaky; as Agent Stuckey put it, he's been hunting Beaupre for seven years, but Beaupre usually managed to slip away. Beaupre also seems to enjoy committing murder. For example, he went back into the Alcotts' house, thinking there was a woman inside after Alex prank called him. Also, he took Alex's coat off of Mrs. Hess, to let her die in the cold. He even threatened to kill Alex if he did not give him the chip, not knowing that the gun Alex had was fake. Home Alone 3 Peter Beaupre is first seen at Hong Kong talking to the North Korean mob boss about the $10 million US missile cloaking chip. He is next seen driving his car to a harbor in Silicon Valley, California. He is next seen getting out of his car at the same time as the man Beaupre hired. Peter Beaupre then gets the missile chip from the man and says if that goes in a missile, air defences can't stop it. The man asks for his money and gets it from Burton Jernigan and Earl Unger . Beaupre gets in the car with Alice Ribbons and tells Alice to hide the chip in the toy car. He says lets go, and the thieves drive off. At the San Francisco airport, Beaupre and his team walk through the hallway and get their package with the toy car scanned. However, a lady in front of Beaupre and Alice is told to remove her jewelry, causing the two thieves to wait. Unknown to them, a woman, Mrs. Hess accidentally takes the bag with the toy car. They don't realize this until Alice takes Mrs. Hess's bag, puts it against her chest, and opens it, revealing loaves of sourdough bread. Beaupre goes to check which planes are boarding and leaving while his team goes to look for their bag. When they report that they haven't found it, Beaupre says it has to be on the plane that flies to Chicago, Illinois. He says they're going to Chicago, much to Unger's dismay, saying he packed tropical. When the plane lands in Chicago, Beaupre and Alice watch as everyone gets off the plane, waiting to see who has their bag. When Mrs. Hess gets her scarf from her bag, Alice sees the car and calls to Beaupre who then calls to Unger and Jernigan. They follow Mrs. Hess throughout the airport, but are unable to stop her from leaving when Alice saw her getting into a taxi. After Jernigan takes a picture of the cab, they find the taxi driver at a taxicab parking lot. As Jernigan and Unger question the drive, they learn that Mrs. Hess lives in North Devon Park, Washington Street in a "big, old tudor" place with Christmas lights, a reef on the door, and a driveway that hasn't been shoveled. However, when they get there, they notice that all of the houses look exactly what the driver described. Beaupre decides to search for the toy car in every house in broad daylight since nobody is home during the day. The next day, Alice wears a disguise and gets the team a house. Next, Beaupre takes pictures of the houses while Jernigan hacks into the power and Unger steals a neighbor's dog that Alice is assigned to. Then, Beaupre breaks into the Stephens' house while his team is on the lookout. Unknown to them, a boy named Alex Pruitt sees Beaupre through his telescope and calls the police, but Beaupre and his team flee before the police arrive. Later that night, Alice wonders what went wrong with the Stephens' burglar alarm, but Beaupre says it wasn't their alarm which Unger asks who called the police. Alice thinks they have a watcher on any house in any street, but Beaupre believes it's someone on their street who they're not tracking. The next day, after Mrs. Hess leaves, Beaupre breaks into her house to look for the car. When he looks into the closet, he spots the same bag from the airport. He opens it, but doesn't find the toy car. As he keeps looking for it, Alice reports the police are coming after Alex called them again. Beaupre tells his team to evacuate. When the police arrive, Beaupre hides in the basement ceiling and escapes. Trivia *Peter is the leader of his team. *He's somewhat in a relationship with Alice. *He has a rivalry with Alex. *He is played by a Polish actor. *He has been wanted by the FBI for 7 years. *He is the first villain to get spray paint as a booby trap. *Although he's played by a Polish actor, he speaks English. It is possible, however, that he is of Polish descent because during the film he speaks one line in Polish. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villians who got mugshots in the home alone films Category:Adults Category:North Korean Terroist Group Category:Antagonist Category:Criminals Category:Crooks Category:Polish Category:European